1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column support mounting bracket for an automobile, and more particularly, to a steering column support mounting bracket for an automobile which can increase the strength by reducing the weight of the steering column support mounting bracket and that can decrease the number of parts by pivotally coupling a brake pedal unit to the lower portion thereof, thereby reducing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a lower portion of an instrument panel of an automobile installed is a cowl cross bar for restraining the engine and the side frames of the vehicle body from protruding into the interior upon collision of the front and sides of the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, the cowl cross bar 20 is arranged in an perpendicular direction at the lower end to the instrument panel 11 (FIG. 2), both opposite ends coupled to the vehicle body by a fastening bracket 30.
Also, the central portion of the cowl cross bar 20 is also supported by a mounting bracket 40 that is to be attached to the lower end of the instrument panel 11 and by a frame 50 for mounting an audio system or the like of the vehicle.
In addition, the cowl cross bar 20 is welded to the fastening bracket 30 and the mounting bracket 40.
Especially, the mounting bracket 40 is coupled in such a manner that parts of the upper portion are cut away and the cowl cross bar 20 is inserted, and then welding is carried out to the point where these two members meet.
Typically, the cowl cross bar 20 and the mounting bracket 40 are made from a steel material so that they can be properly welded.
If the above-mentioned bracket is made from a steel material which is heavier, so after a period of time, the welding strength of the mounting bracket 40 is lower and the mounting bracket 40 may come detached from the cowl cross bar 20 because of this weight.
Recently, the mounting bracket 40 has been made from a magnesium material which is lighter than steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,088 discloses a plastic steering column support mounting bracket of the structure as shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, the mounting bracket 41 is made of a plastic material, preferably nylon reinforced with glass fibers.
The mounting bracket 41 forms a X-shaped frame.
And, the mounting bracket 41 is coupled onto the instrument panel 11.
In addition, a brake bracket 60 is coupled to the lower portion of the mounting bracket 41 by threaded bolts 65.
And, a brake pedal unit 62 is pivotally coupled to the lower portion of the brake bracket 60.
However, since the conventional mounting bracket coupled to the cowl cross bar is made of a magnesium material, it is lighter than the steel material, but costs more.
In addition, the mounting bracket made of a magnesium material is relatively weak compared to steel, so it is easily damaged even by external impact.
Further, in a conventional mounting bracket, the brake bracket and the brake pedal unit are coupled to each other and the mounting bracket is made from a magnesium material of lower strength. Thus, if the brake pedal unit is operated over a long time period, the mounting bracket may become damaged or deformed.
Moreover, since a brake bracket is additionally provided between the mounting bracket and the brake pedal unit, costs are increased.